


Echo

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He took the pills, she took the glass.





	Echo

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she made him lay down. He took the pills, she took the glass. Behind the haze of exhaustion there’s wonder in his eyes, some pure awe that wasn’t there before tonight.   
Before. Now everything between them will count as before and after, and she can see it in his unfaltering smile. She wants to do it again. He wants it too, she can see the fight, the need to make sure that the kiss wasn’t just a friendly gesture, tradition’s requirement.   
Scully touching his forehead, feeling it with the back of her hand, something she did a thousand times over, was enough to silence his doubts. Her fingers in his hair, the only touch they allowed themselves, now took a deeper meaning. A promise in her soft expression gave him permission to let go, sure that she will still be there in the morning, unchanged.   
“Sleep Mulder” she whispered, soothing rhythm of her touch brushing away consciousness, spreading healing sleep with her fingers.   
Almost in her arms, his eyelids dropped, sleep taking over, as the painkillers kicked in. Her face blocked out the world. Did he dream her lips on his? Once? Twice? Did he dream the warm breath on his cheek? Her hand slowed down, but never stoped.   
With the strength that fueled the beating of his heart, he whispered quite possibly against her mouth. Was it still a word or just a breath, it didn’t matter. Sleep was weighing down his limbs, drawing a curtain of warm safe darkness over everything.   
In the distance of consciousness a soft pressure fluttered against his lips.   
Was it an echo or was it a kiss?


End file.
